1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for producing a disposable wearing article such as paper diapers and pants.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the above-mentioned type of wearing articles, in order to form, for example, a waist gathering, an elastic member is placed on a sheet surface. However, such an elastic member allows an absorber to shrink, so that the absorber becomes stiff, degrading a feeling of wearing.
As a prior art of cutting an elastic member, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2001-224627 discloses a method for interposing a film sheet for gathering between a peripheral surface of an adsorbent roller and a cutter blade of a cutter roller, and cutting the film sheet.
Furthermore, International publication No. WO 00/04855 discloses a method for forming a web loop.